Mlp: Sweetlights embarrassment
by The Unkown Violinist
Summary: One day, Sweetlight wants to go to ponyville to have some fun, only until later she becomes embarrassed


One day in ponyville, there was a festival going on, they called it, "The Specail Day." They called it that because it was a day about ponies with special abilities. Sweetlight heard about it, and knew that nopony would reconize her, so she went wearing a cloak just in case anypony recognized her. Later that day, she went down to the festival. As she went there, she noticed the ponies who were going to choose "King or Queen of specialness" we're the Mane 6 themselves! She was excited to see who could be "King or Queen of specialness", until she realizes that a lot of poines are entering, and all she wanted to do was have a good time. Somepony says to her " YOU SHOULD BE PART OF THE CONTEST! I HEARD ITS GOING TO BE FUN!" "Oh, uh, sure." Says Sweetlight uneasily. She walks up to the sign up area, and almost signs her name, she quickly thinks of a fake name, she signs in "Rainbowsmile". She looks at the time the contest starts, and it's almost that time. "I better head toward the stage." Says Sweetlight walking toward the backstage where there's a line and she go to the end. "First up, Flashfly." Says Twilight into a microphone. 15 minutes later. Last up, Rainbowsmile." Says Twilight into a microphone. Sweetlight walks onto the stage and starts presenting her ability. "My special ability is growing." Says "Rainbowsmile". She starts growing bigger and bigger until she is so big, her cloak rips! The Mane 6 starts clapping there hooves together in excitement, especially Pinkie Pie. Sweetlight smiles and walks off the stage. "Um, girls," says Applejack, "doesn't she act, sound, and look like Sweetlight? One of the Legend 8?" "Yes Applejack, she does, but it couldn't be her, the Legend 8 died billions of years ago, there's no way they could have survived. Unless, they weren't killed by the crystals they were trapped in." Says Twilight. "Didnt you notice her unicorn horn and wings? She might be an Alicorn!" Says Pinkie Pie, gasping massively after her freak out. "Maybe she just looks like an alicorn?" Says Fluttershy. "I don't know darling." Says Rarity. "And she didn't have any rainbow color to her mane or coat, they were black as night." Says Rainbow Dash. "Hmm, well we can't just assume it's her," Says Twilight, "so let's just decide who is going to be 'King or Queen of specialness'." Later waiting for the Mane 6 to discuss who will be "King or Queen of specialness", Sweetlight is in the waiting area with all the other ponies. As they wait, the other ponies are talking about Sweetlight, but they do believe that Sweetlights name was Rainbowsmile for now. Sweetlight couldn't hear them because of how tall she was. She leans in when they don't notice so she can hear. "She is tall, and she looks almost exactly like Sweetlight, but that isn't her name, somepony said her name is Rainbowsmile." Says a random pony. Sweetlight sighs in sharpness sadness, thinking she was something bad that wasn't supposed to come to be. She sits down looking at the ground. A tear runs down Sweetlights face, and due to her size, the tear is big. She starts fully crying, unnoticeably starting to grow bigger. Some ponies try to help Sweetlight or "Rainbowsmile" calm down. As she calms down, the Mane 6 almost have there answer. Sweetlight calms down and stops crying, you can't even see the tear marks anymore! Twilight turns the microphone on and speaks "Attention everypony! We have chosen 'The Queen of Specialness'! And it is... Rainbowsmile!" The ponies look at Sweetlight and clap. Sweetlight walks up to the stage, wearing another cloak on her to prevent everypony from realizing she is Sweetlight, not Rainbowsmile. Everypony stares at the big pony standing in front of them, still clapping. Twilight uses her magic to put the crown on Sweetlights head, but accidentally knocks the cloak off of her, revealing she is Sweetlight. Everypony starts gasping, as the Mane 6's jaws hang open. Sweetlight looks around in fear, looking at everypony hoping they won't bow down to her, but they bow down to her. Sweetlights eyes start filling up with tears, and she runs away in sadness. The Mane 6 run after Sweetlight trying to calm her down, and they notice that Sweetlight is growing a lot. Sweetlights tears almost hit the Mane 6 multiple times. Sweetlight stops at her temporary house, and uses her magic to make the house big enough to make it seem like she's her normal size. She opens the door, enters, and closes the door so hard, it blows the Mane 6 back a little bit. Rainbow Dash flies to a window to see her crying inside what appears to be the only room in her house. Rainbow Dash sees Sweetlight laying down on her bed crying. As Rainbow Dash watches her cry, she starts crying, but when she flies down she gets rid of the tears. "Yea, she's crying a lot, but why? I thought she'd be happy." Says Rainbow Dash. "She looked happy at first, but then when her cloak fell off and everypony bowed down to her, she started bursting to into tears." Says Twilight. "Um... Maybe its because we bowed down to her, it seemed like she didn't want everypony to know she is Sweetlight.." Says Fluttershy nervously. Inside Sweetlights house, she is talking to herself "O-oh great, now e-everypony will treat me l-l-like a princess or Queen, I d-don't like being treated like s-somepony that commands other p-ponies." The Mane 6 overhear Sweetlight, and realize that's why she is crying. Sweetlight hears a knocking on the door, she grabs the blanket her father made back when he wasn't trapped in a crystal, and covers herself in it, the only thing you see other than the blanket are her eyes. "H-hello?" Says Sweetlight very nervously. "Um are you alright?" Says Fluttershy. "N-no, after I was found out to be Sweetlight by everypony else, they bowed down to me, making me think in was a ruler or something, and I hate commanding ponies to do things, so I ran from the stage." Says Sweetlight. "Don't worry, we'll tell everypony that you don't like being bowed down to." Says Twilight trying to help comfort her. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Says Sweetlight. "Of course we would, why wouldn't we?" Says Applejack. "It's just that there are ponies who are scared of me, I know it." Says Sweetlight. "Well we'll tell everypony not to treat you like royalty, even tho you are." Says Twilight. "Oh thank you so much!" Says Sweetlight shrinking down to her normal size along with her blanket. "Oh by the way, you don't have to live here, we have better houses than your house. You can live there instead." Says Twilight. "Oh thank you again." Says Sweetlight. The Mane 6 go to ponyville with Sweetlight, but this time they tell everypony that Sweetlight doesn't like being treated like a queen or princess. They continue giving Sweetlight the tiara for the contest, and everything that day was great.


End file.
